To meet dosage requirements, many individuals need to split or cut in half their pills or medication. In some instances, splitting or cutting the pills by hand, such as with a knife or razor blade, is difficult or cumbersome due to the small size and rigidness of the pills, and may result in accidents and injuries, destruction of pills or uneven division, loss of pills, etc.